


How to Save a Life

by tristeza (chamoyagria)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: CPR, Grey's Anatomy References, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RusAme, Touching, cloathed handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamoyagria/pseuds/tristeza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants to learn CPR and lucky for him his boyfriend is certified to teach it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Save a Life

“Wait so you’re really certified to teach CPR?” The sandwich in Alfred's hand went ignored as he turned his full attention to his boyfriend.

“It was one of the conditions of working in adaptive sports so it only makes sense that I would be.” Ivan reached for the open bag of chips on the table beside Alfred's forgotten lunch.

Alfred grabbed Ivan’s hand before he could grab a chip.

“Babe.” He looked up at him. “So you can teach me?” 

“Why do you even want to learn that? You don't need it.”

“To be able to work in public health in this state you do!” Alfred pouted up at him.

“You don't even have have a job.” he joked, immediately regretting it when he remembered it was a sore spot for Alfred, who had been struggling to find a job since he moved states to attend graduate school. “Hey I'm sorry.” He apologized. “I can teach you.”

“You will?” Alfred beamed up at him.

“Yeah. Get over here so I can practice on you and get a feel for it, then we can switch okay?”

“Hell Yeah!” Alfred jumped up from his chair and laid down on the floor in front of Ivan.

“Why did you just immediately lie down” Ivan smiled. “Obedient today are we?”

“This is how they do it on TV shut up.” He paused for a second. “This is how you’re supposed to do it right?” 

“Yeah, I was just surprised at how you got on your back so quickly. Even faster than that one time you were high when we just met.”

“That was one time!” Alfred shouted in mock anger, his smile betraying him it.

Ivan knelt beside him on the floor and brushed Alfred's hair out of his face. He looked down at him, eyes lingering on his.

“Teach me your ways Mr. Ivan-Sensei-chan-san-kun.” Alfred said seriously.

Ivan crinkled his nose and snarled his lip. “I fucking hate you.” He said as he flicked Alfred's nose. “I’ll remember this the next time you really need CPR.” 

“That’s against the law babe.”

“Unconscious men can’t talk.” Ivan shushed him. He fixed himself so that his knees were aligned with Alfred’s shoulders. “So basically with CPR, the things you want to do are check to see if they’re breaching, check to see if the area around them is safe for you to be in, and then do all the fancy stuff you see on any medical drama show.”

Alfred nodded and kept his eyes focused on Ivan.

“Next…” Ivan continued. “You start the chest compressions. You keep one hand stretched open, and then place your other hand over it and clench into your palm, like so.” Ivan modeled his hands as an example and placed it in the middle of Alfred’s chest. “Now you want to place the end of your palm in between the pectoral muscles on the chest, because it’s right above your heart, like so. He pressed lightly where his hands were to indicate to Alfred how his hands should be placed. 

“So do you just start pushing after that?” Alfred asked.

“They’re called compressions, and yeah you start them. I’m not going to do that to you because I might crack your chest, but the right way to do that is to go 100-100 beats per minute, 30 times for two minutes, taking a break to check for breathing.”

“So is that mouth to mouth?”

“Don’t sound so excited.” Ivan smirked. “You bring your ear really close to their mouth for like 5 seconds to check for breathing, mouth to mouth isn’t mandatory because some people have mouth herpes or are bleeding and you don’t want any of that in your mouth. In that case, they sell equipment to allow mouth to mouth without actual lip contact.” He positioned his mouth a few inches above Alfred’s and continued to speak. “I’ll show you mouth to mouth now.”

Alfred swallowed and nodded quickly, heart beating fast in his chest. “Okay.” He said quietly.

“Now, you just put your mouth guard breather thing over their mouth and blow, but we’ll improvise here.” Ivan pressed his lips against Alfred's lightly in an open mouthed kiss. He slipped his tongue in and cupped the sides of his face. 

A light moan escaped Alfred’s throat as he ghosted his hands over Ivan’s. 

Ivan pulled away and kissed Alfred's forehead before moving away from him.

“That’s not how they do it on Grey's Anatomy.” Alfred sounded breathy.

Ivan breathed a laugh through his nose and smiled. “You’re right.” he said. “But I can show you what they do do on Grey’s Anatomy.” He grabbed Alfred's hand and helped sit him up. Ivan sat in for of his and crossed his legs. “Straddle me.” He ordered.

Alfred got onto his knees and moved to seat himself over Ivan’s knees. Ivan ran his fingers through the back of Alfred’s blonde hair and tugged lightly. 

“Ahh.” He moaned. Ivan licked the side of his jaw bone and worked at removing Alfred's shirt while his mouth wandered down from his mouth to his throat.

Alfred couldn’t work fast enough to undo his pants. He pulled at his belt several times making it tighter than looser, he’s never regretted wearing a belt so much in his life.

“You’re so slow.” Ivan smiled.

“You try taking off your pants with a crazy hard boner and your giant Russian boyfriends hands pulling your hair. It’s quite terrifying really. Ow!” Ivan tugged on his hair and caused Alfred to yelp. 

“Stop being a baby.” Ivan palmed Alfred through his jeans and listed to the sweet sounds of his moans. “I like this better.” He curled his fingers upwards and started jerking Alfred as much as he could.

“Oh yeah… this is better than a full on hand job.” Alfred’s knees buckled and he melted into Ivan’s touch, grinding against his open hand. 

Ivan gripped harder and moved his other hand to squeeze Alfred's ass. He looked up and realized how in lust he was with a very wanton Alfred. His hair shone just so in the dusk of the late afternoon sun. 

“Aahhh!” Alfred stiffed and spasmed as he came. Ivan slowed down his hand and released pressure until Alfred rode out his orgasm. Alfred slumped over and Ivan took the opportunity to kiss him on the cheek.

“You’re cleaning this up I hope you know that.” Alfred sighed.

“Why? It’s not like I’m the one who came in his pants.”

“Yeah it looks like you’re not gonna come at all.” Alfred flashed a cheeky smile and stood up to change his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a job after I graduated college and I needed to be CPR certified and I kind of wrote this while we were watching a video during New Employee Orientation. It's part of a Rusame AU that I'm currently writing so I hope to get more out soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
